The Unwritten Rule
by EverydayImShuffling
Summary: Everyone knows the unwritten rule: You DON'T like your bestfriends boyfriend. When Max move half way across the world she realizes how hard it can be to follow that one simple rule. Lots of OC but LOTS of FAX! Read and REVIEW!


**Hey, so I didn't hear from any of you if I should start this story so I'm just going to. I hope you guys enjoy and REVIEW! So, the first chapter is short because Iwanna know what you think of it. This is actully sorta based on a real life experience. I added a lot of my own characters because I already had it typed out and just changed the names of Max and Fang and some others. Ok, REVIEW!**

Moving was the last thing on Max's mind even as she was boarding the plane. She knew this was going to be a long flight and she had a lot of time to think. It actually hasn't hit her quite yet, her moving.

Moving halfway around the world I might add. Max, her mom Valencia, and her brother Ari all boarded the plane single file and took their seats. Max was too busy drowning in her thoughts to even fight

with her brother about who gets the window seat. She sat in the middle and leaned her head back. She should be texting her friends, telling them how much she was going to miss them but she couldn't

bring herself to do it. She picked o the flight magazine in front of her wondering what in flight entertainment would be showing. She went to page three where the information about her flight would be.

The movie was about wrestling but she was too tired so she closed her eyes not bothering to stay awake for all the announcements that she's seen so many times before.

Max's neck was stiff as she woke up realizing where she was. She switched her TV screen to the map pin pointing exactly where they were. They were over the Atlantic Ocean; you couldn't even see the

islands on the map. She groaned and decided to watch the movie, but as surprised to find the Big Bang Theory. She kept it on and laughed silently at the funny parts, not wanting to wake her mother up.

She guessed they still have four more hours to go maybe five. She took a look around the full plane, they all seemed to be tourists but you never know. They could've easily thought that she was tourist.

She looked like it with her pale complexion and light hair. She hoped to get a tan to show off to her friends back home. They all were expecting her to, but she burned easily and her mom always made

sure she wore sun block. Max was sure she'd be the odd ball at her school; they would all look Hawaiian and be pretty. They would know more Hawaiian words then just Aloha and mahalo. They would

have lived here all along; they would be, well, Hawaiian. She wouldn't.

They arrived at Honolulu International Airport five hours later just like Max suspected. All the other tourists were greeted by Hawaiian women and having leis being put on them as a welcome. Max? She

was greeted by her father. Jeb flew out to Hawaii five months ago for work, the reason they moved to Hawaii in the first place. Her father had just gotten the car that was shipped three months ago, as

was all the furniture. He had set up all the big furniture so all Max had to do was arrange her room. She went house hunting with them and knew what her room look likes so she planned it all out. They

made small talk as they drove to Kailua from town, like how the flight was, what Jeb did while he was here, what landmarks they should see. They pulled up to the house which looked a tad different

from what Max remembered. They all unloaded the suitcases and walked in the house. Val marveled at the high wood paneling on the ceiling, Ari ran straight to his room to put up his posters. Max went

outside where two antique lawn chairs were. On the patio she noticed the cushions that were supposed to be put on the chairs. She grabbed one and laid it on the chair. She flopped on before putting in

her headphones and pressing shuffle on her iPod, closing her eyes.

**Short, I know but if you REVIEW I will lengthen it. I hope you like it. It won't all be in third person but I wanted you to get the jist. Well, stay tuned (who says that any more?) and REVIEW!**

**Keep on Shuffling,**

**Savannah**


End file.
